


The Night Before - Interlude (Penguin x Riddler)

by SilverHalos88



Series: Batman: The Knightless Day [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Cute, Fluff, Gap Filler, Idiots in Love, LGBTQ Character, M/M, San Francisco, Sharing a Bed, Thunder and Lightning, the futurists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverHalos88/pseuds/SilverHalos88
Summary: Even amongst allies, there are secrets. Some are meaningless, harmless. And some... some are worth hiding in the shadows to protect. As two improbable lovers share a brief moment of respite, they will have to accept that even their passion for each other can't stop the oncoming storm..“In times of crisis and doubt, people have always looked to heroes to guide them. They give us hope and strength, offer us a place of safety in a world that often seems as if it has gone insane. But what if that desire for a saviour was in itself a threat? What if in trying to find the light, you only ended up deeper in the dark? As conspiracy clashes with reality and ‘The Futurists’ begin to make their final move, the world of the Dark Knight will come to realise only one thing is certain: truth is fragile thing, and sometimes it might be best to leave the lies alone…”
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: Batman: The Knightless Day [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212179
Kudos: 4





	The Night Before - Interlude (Penguin x Riddler)

The lights of San Francisco shone brightly outside the apartment window. It was a warm glow, comforting, almost like watching a parade of colour that changed every few moments, pulsing and glowing like the beat of a heart. It was almost magical, but out on the horizon a storm rumbled. Its thick clouds rumbled in the distant, the occasional flash of lightning growing ever more frequent. But it was still far off, and for now that was all that mattered.   
For the two individuals in the bed at the center of the room, the few more hours until the storm hit could last an eternity.   
Oscar Whistlestone adjusted the loose covers around his waist, then reached over to the night stand and picked up the glass that had sat there. He held it up to the light, looking at the fine red liquid inside, then put the glass to his nose and breathed in the sweet scent of the wine. He nodded in approval, then took a hearty sip. The taste was exquisite, the finest money could buy.  
“Careful, that’s not the only thing you’re going to be putting in your mouth tonight.” The person on the bed next to him said.  
Oscar almost choked and dropped the glass.   
Coughing and sputtering, he placed the glass back on the night stand.   
“Really?” He asked as he turned to his partner, still trying to get his breath back. The other person smiled.  
“What can I say, I couldn’t resist.” Edward Davies said with great amusement and after a few moments, but men began to laugh. Oscar scooted closer to him as Edward placed his arm around his shoulders. The two got comfortable as Oscar rested his head on Edward’s chest.   
“You really should try the wine. It’s not that bad you know, I’m sure you can spare a few brain cells.” Oscar said idly as he closed his eyes for a few moments, enjoying the warmth of Edward’s skin.   
“Come now Oswald, don’t make me have to spank you again.” Edward said with a knowing smile. Oscar rolled his eyes.  
“Oh please don’t, you know how I hate that name. I still can’t believe I let you and the others talk me into it.”   
“Hmmm. ‘Oswald Cobblepot’. I still think is sounds kind of cute.” Edward teased, giving his lover a reassuring squeeze. Oscar pinched him lightly. “Fine, fine, no need to get all tense about things.” Oscar ran his fingers up and down Edward’s smooth, flat chest. For a long moment, neither of them said anything, content to just enjoy the closeness they could share here, in the privacy of a hotel room hundreds of feet above street level. In the far distance, a lightning bolt shot from the sky to the ocean, its glow momentarily highlighting the outline of the golden gate bridge.   
Oscar shifted slightly so he could see Edward’s face.   
“So riddle me this, Mr Riddler. When are we going to get out of this room? It’s about time we got out of here. I hate only being able to see you once every few months. Oh god, can you imagine what the tabloids would say?” Oscar said. Edward frowned, his eyes going dark. He turned away, then pulled himself free and moved to the edge of the bed. He swung his legs down, looking away.   
“You know we can’t do that. If the other Futurists knew about us, they would use it against us. Against me. We’re not ready for that.” Edward said softly, the words causing him a pain he refused to show. Oscar moved over to him and placed a hand on his back.  
“What about Jonathon and Ivy? Everyone knows about them and they’re fine.” Edward shook his head.  
“It’s not the same. They’re controlled, not a threat. It’s not the same for you and I. They look at us, at who were really are in the world, and know that if we were ever to turn against them it could be a real problem. The Senator would never allow that, and would seize on anything he could use to break us.”   
“I’m not afraid, Edward. And you shouldn’t be either. I’ve been a member of the Futurists for a long time, I know what we’re capable of. If it comes to that, we’ll find a way to survive. I know we can.” Oscar said, moving closer to him. Edward just shook his head, then let it drop low. He didn’t say anything at first, the weight of what was to come hanging over him like a guillotine. They both knew what the next stage of the Senator’s great plan entailed. They both knew how risky it was.   
“I…” Edward said, his lips trembling as he tried to find the right words. He didn’t need to.   
Slowly, Oscar slipped his arm around Edward’s neck, allowing his hand to rest on his chest as he pulled himself close, holding him tight. Their bodies rubbed together as Oscar kissed his neck, slowly working his way up from his shoulder to his ear. Edward shuddered. Suddenly, Edward didn’t feel as stressed anymore. He let out a long breath and closed his eyes.   
“It’s ok. I understand. We can wait, and when this is all over you and I will stand on top of the world and no one will be able to stop us. We’ll have it all.” Oscar whispered softly in Edward’s ear.   
“I love it when you get all megalomaniacal.” Edward said with a dark smile as he allowed Oscar to pull him backwards onto the bed. Oscar moved round so that he was on top of him, gently pinning him down as the two met each other’s gaze. A devious look came over Oscar’s face.   
“You haven’t seen anything yet. When I’m done, it’s going to be hard for even you to play it cool in our meeting tomorrow.” With that, Oscar leant in. As their lips touched, another bolt of lightning struck the horizon. Neither of them noticed. All that mattered was the feeling of each other’s touch, the sensation of their fingers as they pulled each other close and started to explore.  
In the distance, the thunderstorm flashed once again, growing fiercer with every passing moment. But it was still a few hours off. And right now, that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> So this story really allowed me to date this series a bit more and explained where this all came from. I was watching the Gotham TV show and for one reason or another, got into the PenguinXRiddler ship that was driving people wild at the time. I still stand by that, but yeah, basically that explains some of the origins of this story story and, to a lesser extent, series. Enjoy :D


End file.
